


【千藏】Gentlemen In Syracuse

by Primirilia



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia
Relationships: Chitose Senri/Shiraishi Kuranosuke
Kudos: 1





	【千藏】Gentlemen In Syracuse

丝绸一样的鲜血，从千岁千里的右眼中争先恐后地爬出来，蜿蜒着从他的脸颊滑下去，擦过脖颈，接着是黝黑的手臂，最后无声无息地跌落在水泥地上。千岁千里拿出手帕将那些嫣红的痕迹悉数抹去，缓慢地在楼道里踱着步子，那些没来得及擦干的血就顺着他的步伐，依次滴落在每一个他踩过的台阶上。

他拿着钥匙开了防盗门，越过客厅一路径直走到卧室门前，轻手轻脚地推开房门，房间里一片无边无际的漆黑和寂静。时针指向凌晨三点，躺在床头的人早就已经熟睡过去。千岁千里脱下外套，掀开被褥一角，尽量不动声色地钻了进去，像一只悄悄钻进别家窝里的猫。

他躺下没多久，身边的人还是被这出动静弄醒了，也可能是他身上除也除不去的血腥味实在太浓。千岁千里偏过头，在对方睡意朦胧地翻过身来时，摊开手臂将他往自己这里揽了过来。

“抱歉，”千岁千里放低声音，“吵醒你了吗？”

白石藏之介微不可察地摇摇头，困得眼皮都不想掀开，“去哪了……？”他模模糊糊地问，“为什么这个点才回来？”

“还能去哪，工作室那边每天都有烧不完的半成品。”千岁千里轻笑道，“以为我跑去夜店了吗？”

“身上有股……铁锈味……”白石藏之介已经快要抵挡不住睡意，轻轻拧着眉头含糊了一句。

“大概是在窑炉旁边待得有点久吧。”千岁千里吻了吻他的发顶。白石藏之介窝在他的肩头没有回话，很快又恢复了平稳而绵长的呼吸声，温软而酥痒的气息低低地摩挲千岁千里锁骨处的肌肤。他额前几缕散乱的发丝落下来，遮住了千岁千里那只带着伤口的眼，又被那只宽大的手掌轻轻拨了回去。千岁千里继而用手指一点点抚平白石藏之介轻锁的眉头，替对方将滑下肩头的被褥拉了上来。

他往白石藏之介的方向移了移身子，另一只手自然地搭上对方睡衣下温热的腰。很快千岁千里就又皱起眉头，感觉到大腿外侧有什么冰冷的硬物硌到了他的皮肤。

他短暂地松开那只放在对方腰间的手，往右侧的裤袋伸去，掏出几颗边缘褪漆的子弹。透过窗外薄如蝉翼的月光，它们在千岁千里另一只完好的棕眼珠里折射出刀割般的冷光线。

千岁千里眯起眼睛，把它们举在空中端详了几秒，然后侧着半个身子，小心翼翼地绕过床头柜上的陶瓷花瓶，将这些哐当作响的金属制品放进挂在椅子上的上衣口袋里。他有些疲惫地转了回来，将左手重新放回白石藏之介的腰际，慢慢阖上酸涩的两眼。


End file.
